Una navidad escamosa
by Polatrixu
Summary: Krauser acepta una de las misiones mas dificiles que ha tenido que enfrentar. Solo que en esta no debe matar a nadie, muy por el contrario; debe asegurar la supervivencia de cuatro curiosos individuos.


Bienvenidos a esta historia que participa en el reto: "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror"

Esto... fue divertido de escribir. Tiene referencias a otros fandoms mios pero no son tan notables

¡Espero se diviertan leyendolo!

* * *

Jack Krauser descansaba en un sofá cómodo, después de un día molesto. Aún no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a la falta de su brazo derecho después del fiasco en España. Pero gracias a eso se ganó unas vacaciones permanentes y sobrevivía con la ayuda prestada del gobierno a la gente incapacitada.

Todo le era difícil y frustrante. Incluso vestirse le parecía una tarea titánica. Tomó el control remoto y encendió el televisor para explorar la programación de los canales. Frunció el ceño molesto después de dar la vuelta a todos; los anuncios televisivos eran navideños y la programación igualmente navideña en todos los endemoniados canales.

"¿Por qué carajo pago por cable si odio la televisión de todos modos?" Se preguntó en voz alta mientras presionaba el botón de apagado en el remoto y lo azotaba sonoramente contra la mesita a su derecha. Faltaban unos pocos días para la maldita navidad y él había evitado salir a la calle con tal de no ver las horrendas decoraciones en blanco y rojo. Si dejaba de pagar tan inútil y horrendo servicio, podría comprar un poco más de comida y dejar de refunfuñar porque cada fin de mes solo quedaba cereal, leche y huevo en su alacena.

Había terminado viviendo en un vecindario promedio, en una casa promedio, con vecinas chismosas y niños gritando y riendo por las tardes. Y lo odiaba tanto como a las ridículas decoraciones pertenecientes al mes de diciembre. Tanta gente… tanto ruido… pero por suerte sólo quedaban pocos días para Nochebuena y luego nada más tendría que soportar Año Nuevo. Después de eso… sería un rato sereno y tranquilo.

Tocaron a la puerta y eso solo avivó su mal humor.

"¿Quién mierda será?" Gruñó, con ganas de no atender. Pero el sonido continuó, esta vez más rápido y suplicante. El rubio decidió entonces terminar con la molestia. Se puso de pie con pocas ganas y refunfuñando la abrió. Una muchacha rubia, de piel pálida, ojos aceituna y estatura promedio fue revelada por la puerta. Su vecina de al lado, Themis Styrke, portaba unos jeans azules deslavados, sus tenis marca _SKETCHERS_ de ley, esta vez negros; una camiseta, también negra con la imagen de los curiosos integrantes de una banda llamada _LORDI_ , los cuales parecían como si un mal experimento de Umbrella se escapara de algún laboratorio y comenzara una carrera musical en el área del _Heavy Metal_ y una _hoodie_ negra con rojo sobre tal camiseta. Toda esa ilusión de chica rebelde anarquista era arruinada por el bolso negro que colgaba en su hombro derecho, un _GUCCI._ Muy probablemente un regalo que utilizaba por compromiso y nada más.

Se veía nerviosa, como si quisiera pedirle algo.

"Buenos días, Jack." Empezó inquieta, jugueteando con sus manos. "Lamento molestarte tan temprano, pero necesito pedirte algo. Es casi de vida o muerte."

El hombre la miró incrédulo y se recargó en el portal de la puerta. "Si es de vida o muerte, Themis, dudo que pueda ayudarte." Señaló la falta de brazo y alzó ambas cejas. "¿Lo ves?"

Pero ella ignoró o no reconoció el intento del hombre de la cicatriz en el rostro por incomodarla y la muchacha se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca.

"Quizás estoy exagerando un poco. Tengo que salir de viaje unos dias y necesito que alguien cuide de mis mascotas mientras no estoy." Jack Krauser, frunció el ceño, molesto.

"No soy el indicado para eso." Carraspeó. "Alguno de los enanos que corren a diario por la calle podría hacerlo."

"No es tan fácil, Jack. Necesitan cuidados específicos y no confío en adolescentes." Alegó la joven mujer, que veía sus esperanzas romperse en pedazos. "Vamos, será algo bueno para ti relacionarte con otro ser vivo que no sea la gigante araña cangrejo que está en la esquina del techo de tu sala." Suplicó.

"Intenté matarla, la cosa es demasiado rápida como para atinarle con la 9 mm." Se giró a ver al enorme arácnido en su usual lugar. "Dejé de dispararle después de ver cómo devoraba una rata. Se ganó el hospedaje." Bromeó y la rubia rió un poco.

"¿Qué dices?" Continuó Themis, poniendo ojos de cachorrito. "Te pagaré 500 dólares si me ayudas en esto, vecino."

Jack abrió los ojos en grande; eso era una suma jugosa comparada con el cheque de ayuda social que recibía mensualmente por su discapacidad. Y solo tenía que cuidar unos cuantos días de las misteriosas criaturas que hacían compañía a su molesta vecina.

"Muéstrame a las bestias, vecina." A la chica se le iluminó el rostro e hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. Jack Krauser no pudo evitar notar que caminaba de manera… extraña. Lo olvidó al posar sus ojos en otra parte, como todo macho que se respeta.

~!

~!

Reptiles. Tenía que cuidar de reptiles. La chica lo guió a su casa, y le mostró la habitación de sus mascotas.

"Éstos dos de aquí, son geckos leopardo. Son especiales, su coloración es roja. Se llaman Fred y George. Se alimentan con estos insectos." Jack miraba a las dos pequeñas lagartijas y éstas le observaban fijamente, casi de manera grosera. Themis puso un bote blanco que parecía cantar al lado del tanque de las lagartijas. "Son grillos, comen cuatro cada uno, y se alimentan cada dos días." Señaló unos paneles con números en el vidrio del tanque. "Éste es el termostato, siempre debe estar entre 90 y 88 Fahrenheit. Y la lámpara de aquí, prendida 12 horas diarias."

Después lo guió a una especie jaula con lámparas, que parecía tener una jungla miniatura dentro. Y sacó a una iguana verde grande y gorda a su punto de vista.

"Este pequeño dinosaurio de aquí se llama Temira. Es casi lo mismo que con Fred y George, solo que el lado frío de la jaula debe estar a 85 Fahrenheit y el lado caliente a un máximo de 99 todo el tiempo, la lámpara debe estar encendida 12 horas diarias y apagada por la noche. Se alimentan de verduras verdes diariamente y en mi refrigerador encontrarás varios bolsos con verduras, Temira come uno diario. Hay que cambiar su agua todos los días; a diferencia que con el resto de los reptiles." La chica habló, casi sin parar.

"Es algo complicado, Themis" Comentó Jack un poco mareado, llamando la atención de su empleadora. "Espero poder recordar todo eso" terminó con un bufido.

"Por eso te dije que no era trabajo para adolescentes, Jack Krauser." Ella lo miró con unos ojos que decían 'Te lo dije, torpe'. "Igualmente, es irrelevante. Tengo todas las instrucciones escritas en un manual de todos modos. Ahora quiero que conozcas a mi favorita." El rubio observó casi divertido como la joven corría de manera infantil y extraña hacia el otro lado de la habitación, para sacar una serpiente completamente blanca, de aproximadamente dos metros de longitud.

"Cuando dijiste que eran especiales, no creí que fuera tan literal. Jamás había visto una pitón blanca. Amarillas sí, blancas no. No tiene patrón natural." Comentó Jack, acercándose para ver de cerca al animal.

"Las amarillas tienen una mutación de albinismo. Ésta es leucistica, por ende blanca."

"Papas... patatas..." Respondió el hombre y la mujer le dirigió una mirada exasperada.

"Los cuidados son prácticamente los mismos que los de Fred y George, solo que sin lámparas y solo come una vez a la semana. Lo cual es en dos días. Encontrarás una bolsa resellable con una rata muerta en el refrigerador" Extendió el animal hacia Krauser y este lo tomo con su único brazo,ignorando el hecho de que la mujer frente a él tenía una maldita rata muerta en su frigorífico. "Es muy dócil, ha estado conmigo por diez años."

La serpiente empezó a enroscarse en el brazo del rubio. Y la chica aprovechó para entregarle un cuaderno con cubiertas blancas y las llaves de su hogar.

"Y… ya me tengo que ir si quiero llegar a tiempo." Comentó Themis en derrota mirando la hora en su móvil. "Ten cuidado con Fred y George cuando los alimentes, son unos bromistas." Terminó dejándolo solo en la habitación y con la serpiente en el brazo. Aparentemente la mujer ya sabía que aceptaría el trabajo, pues ya tenía todo empacado y listo para su misterioso viaje a sabran los entes divinos donde. Themis solo subió a su auto y la observó irse en dirección al aeropuerto.

Krauser abrió el cuaderno después de depositarlo en una mesa en la habitación escamosa, como había llamado al lugar; para luego hojearlo con el brazo que la serpiente pitón había reclamado como suyo. En las primeras páginas, escrito en letra molde, Themis había detallado exhaustivamente el cuidado para cada uno de los animales que tenía como compañeros. Jack Krauser ignoró la información por completo y en la última página usada encontró algo que le sacó una sonrisa.

" _Sabía que te brincarías directo a la última página, por lo que aquí dejo mi sugerencia de itinerario para los tres días que estaré fuera:_

 _Día uno: Regresar a Lucy a su hábitat._

 _Día dos: Alimentar a los bromistas y a Temira._

 _Día tres: Alimentar a Temira y a Lucy. Revisar los termostatos y esperar por tu paga_

 _Que la fuerza te acompañe, vecino."_

Jack abrió los ojos en grande… ¿¡Cómo diablos retiraría a la serpiente de su muñeca si solo tenía un brazo!? Miró a Lucy, quien se veía muy agusto enroscada en su extremidad restante. ¿Y cómo carajos sabía que ese sería su primer problema?

"Mierda…"

~!

Primer día.

Agente: Jack Krauser.

Misión general: Asegurar la supervivencia de cuatro reptiles a su cuidado por tres días.

Mision del dia: Regresar a su hábitat a la _python regius_ que encontró refugio en su única extremidad superior sin lastimarla ni matarla.

Progreso: Nulo.

Sentado frente a la mesa en la cocina de su vecina, el ex-militar observaba a la serpiente enroscada en su brazo solitario.

"Quizás si le arrojo agua." Murmuró para sí mismo mientras dejaba la comodidad de la única silla del lugar y se acercaba al lavabo. No pudo evitar notar que todo estaba limpio y ordenado, muy por el contrario de su cocina, la cual estaba hecha un desastre, y siempre que Themis le llevaba lo que había cocinado de más lo reprendía por ello; la irritante mujer acababa por limpiar la cocina. Era más una obsesión que tenía que ver con cocinas limpias que con hacerle el favor a un pobre discapacitado. Se percató de eso por la cara de furiosa determinación que cargaba siempre que limpiaba los platos sucios de días atrás.

Krauser se estremeció al recordarlo, la última vez que vio un semblante tan parecido fue en el rostro de Albert Palo en el Culo Wesker. Sacudiendo la cabeza, enterró ese recuerdo al fondo de sus memorias perturbadoras y procedió a abrir la llave de paso.

Había pocas cosas de las que Jack Krauser, mercenario y ex-militar de sangre fría, se arrepentía. Y justo se acababa de arrepentir de mojar a la serpiente blanca en agua fría invernal.

El pobre reptil se asustó tanto con el cambio repentino de temperatura que apretó más su cuerpo en el brazo del rubio, cortándole la circulación y poniéndolo de color morado.

Abrió los ojos en grande, el dolor por el estrujo del endemoniado animal no era agudo pero si molesto.

"No pienso perder el único brazo que me queda por algo tan tonto como el abrazo de una pitón" Refunfuñó entre dientes y regresó al cuarto escamoso inmediatamente. Tomó el cuaderno de tapa blanca y apoyándolo en la mesa más cercana busco la sección de Lucy con su único brazo disponible.

Leyó atentamente para procesar las increíbles palabras a puño de la libreta.

Gruñó. Hizo muecas y casi grita en enojo. Cerró el cuaderno con fuerza y abrió el hábitat de la serpiente pitón blanca. Acercó la parte del brazo en la que descansaba el animal a una especie de caja pequeña con abertura e interior oscuro.

Lucy al verse en su acostumbrado hogar, levantó la cabeza para observarlo y localizar su escondite; habiéndolo hecho, dejó el brazo del ex-militar y se adentró lentamente en la tibia oscuridad. Krauser cerró la tapa fastidiado.

Si Jack Krauser hubiera leído el manual como los dioses lo mandan, habría sabido que cuando una serpiente tipo constrictor se encuentra amenazada, lo primero que buscan es un escondite oscuro y estrecho.

Misión del día cumplida.

El fastidiado hombre se dirigió a su hogar para descansar después de apagar las lámparas de los reptiles y asegurar la casa de Themis.

Segundo día.

Agente: Jack Krauser.

Misión general: Asegurar la supervivencia de cuatro reptiles a su cuidado por tres días.

Misión del día: Alimentar a los _Eublepharis macularius_ y cambiar el agua a la _Iguanidae_ , así como también alimentarla.  
Estatus del agente: Confundido.

Molesto, no estaba. Fastidiado, un poco. Consternado, demasiado.

Jack Krauser llegó al hogar de su vecina y se dirigió al refrigerador. La iguana y los geckos debían ser alimentados.

El frigorífico se encontraba dividido en tres secciones: en la parte de arriba se encontraban seis bolsas con diversas verduras; la comida de la iguana aparentemente. En la del medio eran alimentos normales, para humanos al parecer. Huevos, jamon, leche, jugo, algunas verduras, frutas y cortes de carne crudos. Y por último en la parte de abajo, que estaba conformada por dos cajones transparentes, se hallaba una bolsa sellada al vacío con una rata blanca muerta dentro; la comida de Lucy.

"Al menos está sellada." Hizo una mueca al ver el cadáver del animal.

Sacó una de las bolsas llenas de verduras que Themis le había dicho. Contenía lechuga romana, morada, orejona, apio, aceitunas, espinacas, nopales y un polvo blanco tenue las cubría. La comida de los geckos se encontraba al lado del hábitat de éstos.

"Algún suplemento alimenticio." Concluyó.

Se dirigió al cuarto escamoso y procedió a dejar la bolsa de verduras al lado de la jaula de la iguana, para con habilidad sobre humana destapar el bote blanco cantante de grillos y poner ocho en la jaula de los geckos.

Los observó comer. Los pequeños acechaban a sus presas y las devoraban de un solo bocado. Incluso uno de ellos, no supo si Fred o George, miró indignado a su acompañante cuando éste se comió el grillo que pensaba consumir.

Se alejó para alimentar a Temira cuando escuchó el sonido más molesto que hubiese experimentado en toda su existencia; era una especie de mezcla entre chillido y siseo furioso y éste provenía del hábitat de los geckos.

Los reptiles miniatura se encontraban chillando furiosamente por alguna razón desconocida y no parecían querer parar. Jack se llevó la mano a la frente por fastidio e intentó descubrir que estaba mal con los geckos.

"¿Les duele la barriga acaso?" Les preguntó tocando ligeramente el vidrio. Las pequeñas bestias voltearon a verlo y estrecharon los ojos para después subir el volumen al escándalo que estaban creando. Parecía que estaban siendo fastidiados por algo.

"¡¿Qué demonios les pasa malditas bestias escamosas?!" Gruñó el militar veterano con irritación, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no mandar a volar la jaula de una patada. No parecían lastimados. Todas sus extremidades estaban intactas, el termostato se encontraba en la temperatura adecuada y la lámpara encendida. Era un misterio.

Y entonces lo vió pasar enfrente de los dos pequeños reptiles: un grillo superviviente se paseaba sin vergüenza ni temor y los habitantes de la jaula lo veían indignados mientras hacían su escándalo.

El ex-militar ni siquiera se molestó. Retiró al insecto invasor del lugar y las quejas cesaron.

"Malditos bromistas quejumbrosos" Murmuró dejando caer el grillo en el suelo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la iguana para alimentarla y cambiarle el agua.

Introdujo su mano en el recinto para tomar el recipiente de porcelana blanca, pero la sacó de inmediato al sentir dolor en el dorso acompañado de un sonido de golpe al aire en película karateca.

"¡Auch!" Exclamó sacudiendo el miembro superior izquierdo.

Examinó su mano y detectó una marca roja en el dorso. Observó a la iguana, y esta le devolvía una mirada engreída y burlesca. Sin romper contacto visual volvió a intentar agarrar el recipiente y manteniendo el contacto, Temira azotó su cola contra la extremidad del ex-militar como si de un látigo se tratara.

"¡Hija de puta!" Siseó con dolor y fastidio. Ahora un poco de sangre se asomaba por la piel lastimada. "Te voy a hacer picadillo de iguana, ¡carajo!"

Intentó la hazaña de nuevo, y el reptil reaccionó de la misma manera, pero ésta vez el latigazo de cola dio en la muñeca del imponente hombre.

"¡Estupido dinosaurio!". El reptil entre cerró los ojos y siseó amenazadoramente al rubio quien gruñó en respuesta al animal. Intentó tomar el recipiente de nuevo varias veces con el mismo resultado y terminó con su extremidad llena de marcas rojas y una en la mejilla, la cual no supo como la maldita bestia consiguió provocar.

Krauser no entendía porque Themis le había advertido de los geckos, cuando la verdadera amenaza era esa grande, gorda, verde y fea iguana que intentaba asesinarlo a latigazos de su cola.

Fastidiándose, y queriendo conservar la funcionalidad de su único brazo; cerró la puerta del hábitat del animal asesino.

"Debe haber algo en este estúpido cuaderno que me diga cómo lidiar con esa cosa asesina" Murmuró mientras pasaba las páginas del cuaderno que Themis le había dejado. Llegó la parte de los escritos que buscaba y descubrió que la iguana es un poco malhumorada con personas desconocidas y que la mejor forma para calmarla era ofreciendo alimentos.

Lo intentó con cautela; la maldita lagartija con sobrepeso ya había preparado su cola para atacar, pero se detuvo cuando vio su comida en la mano de Jack. Se acercó lentamente y tomó una de las hojas en sus fauces, masticando lentamente; como si estuviera juzgando la habilidad culinaria de su actual cuidador. Al parecer aprobó el estado de la espinaca que acababa de tragar y tomó un pedazo de apio.

Mientras la bestia escamosa asesina se entretenía con el apio, Krauser depositó el resto de las verduras en el suelo de su hábitat y cambió el recipiente de cerámica con uno igual pero lleno de agua limpia. Sudó a gota gorda mientras lo hacía, aún le ardían los golpes que el mediano monstruo le había dado y no quería uno más.

"Jack, Jack… ¡a qué hemos llegado! Sobreviviste a una aldea llena de sujetos infectados y agresivos. Y ahora le temes a una grande, gorda, verde y fea iguana" Murmuró mientras cerraba el hábitat de la iguana y se preparaba para regresar a su hogar por algo de comer.

Recordó los cortes de carne crudos en el frigorífico de su vecina y decidió cocinar uno para él, pues en su alacena solo tenía leche, cereal y huevo. No creía que se fuera a molestar, no al menos después de que viera como su fea iguana lo había maltratado. Abrió la parte del congelador buscando verduras o similar y se sorprendió al ver más cadáveres de ratas; mínimo unos 20 roedores se encontraban ahí muertos en la separación inferior y en la parte superior se encontraban verduras, comidas instantáneas congeladas y hielos. Trató de ignorar las ratas pues al igual que la que se encontraba en la parte de abajo del frigorífico, estaban selladas al vacío y tomó la bolsa de las verduras congeladas que consistían en brócoli y zanahoria.

Después de aproximadamente una hora cocinando con su brazo; Jack Krauser disfrutó de su primera comida decente en casi dos semanas. Estaba tan satisfecho que decidió limpiar el desastre que provocó mientras elaboraba su platillo.

Ultimo día.

Agente: Jack Krauser.

Misión general: Asegurar la supervivencia de cuatro reptiles a su cuidado por tres días.

Misión del día: Alimentar a la _python regius_ y cambiar el agua a la _Iguanidae_ , así como también alimentarla. Revisar los termostatos y esperar por Themis  
Estatus del agente: Adolorido.

"¡La puta que te parió!" Gritó Jack Krauser mientras Lucy cerraba su mandíbula en sus dedos, ignorando la rata que dejó caer.

De sus ojos salieron lagrimitas; los dientes de las serpientes pitones eran como pequeñas navajitas afiladas con curva hacia atrás, diseñados para arrastrar la presa a su interior con cada movimiento. Uno de los dolores más agudos que había sentido. Estuvo leyendo el cuaderno blanco con más detenimiento y se dio cuenta de su error. Su mano estaba envuelta en el olor de la rata y estando él a temperatura mas calida, la serpiente confundió su mano con la presa.

Según las instrucciones que leyó, debía esperar hasta que la serpiente se diera cuenta de su error y lo soltara por voluntad propia, ya que el intentar retirarla de su mano podría desgarrarse los músculos y/o lastimar al reptil.

Eso era muy difícil. Dicho reptil trataba de tragarse sus dedos y eso le provocaba un dolor casi insoportable. Jack Krauser se mordió la parte interna de las mejillas hasta casi hacerlas sangrar en espera a que la serpiente lo soltara.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Lucy se percató de que el sabor en su boca no era del todo agradable y soltó el apéndice que mantenía prisionero en sus fauces; regresó a su escondite, frustrada por no haber obtenido su alimento. Casi parecía un berrinche la manera en que se regresó a su jaula.

Krauser levantó la rata del suelo por la cola y la ofreció de nuevo, ésta vez asegurándose de soltarla tan pronto como la serpiente blanca atacara. Ahora, el reptil rastrero pescó al difunto roedor y lo jaló a su oscura guarida para devorarlo a gusto.

Por suerte el ex-militar había alimentado de primera mano a Temira, ya que un día anterior aprendió sus modos y se adentró en el baño de Themis después de tomar un _tupper ware_ de la cocina, para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Preparó una mezcla de yodo y peroxido de hidrogeno en la que sumergió su mano ensangrentada para desinfectarla.

Lo último que necesitaba era perder su última extremidad superior por una infección causada por la mordida de una serpiente que ni siquiera era venenosa. Lo cual era un poco… humillante. Tendría que esperar a que llegara Themis para que le ayudara a vendarla y aplicar crema antiséptica. Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y cerró los ojos quedándose dormido. Las ridículas luces navideñas decorativas del pino de navidad que ocupaba una esquina de la sala se reflejaban en su rostro sereno.

Ultimo día.

Agente: Jack Krauser.

Misión general: Asegurar la supervivencia de cuatro reptiles a su cuidado por tres días.

Misión del día: Alimentar a la _python regius_ y cambiar el agua a la _Iguanidae_ , así como también alimentarla. Revisar los termostatos y esperar por Themis.  
Estatus del agente: Abrumado.

Krauser no sabía qué sucedía. Lo único que veía era el cañón de un arma dirigido a su rostro cuando despertó al momento de ser sacudido.

Reconoció una de las voces.

"Ninochka, este no es Wesker es Krauser" Leon Kennedy se encontraba al otro lado del arma junto con una acompañante rubia de cabello largo y ridículamente teñido, más baja que Themis y mucho mas fea. ¿Quién en los siete infiernos le dijo a esa mujer que se le veía bien ese tipo de maquillaje?

"Me dijiste que era rubio y que probablemente tenía cicatrices. Este sujeto coincide con la descripción dada" Argumentó la mujer. "Además, ¿qué no estaba muerto?"

"En eso tienes razón, tendremos que procesarlo para cuestionamiento"

"No será posible, compañero" Con su único brazo, Jack Krauser sacudió el arma de Leon de su mano y corrió a buscar cubierta detrás de una pared cercana a la puerta principal. La mujer abrió fuego contra él y la bala pasó por donde debía estar su brazo ausente. Ninochka contaba con una horrorosa puntería.

Estaba desarmado y adolorido por la extraña posición en la que durmió en el sofá pero no caería sin dar pelea. Después de Temira, Leon y su secuaz eran un paseo por el parque.

Nombres: Tove y Themis Styrke.

Misión: Investigar el alboroto en el hogar Styrke. Llamar al 911 y obligar a Jack Krauser a sentarse en la mesa de cena de Nochebuena.  
Estatus: Nerviosas.

Las hermanas Styrke llegaron al hogar en el que crecieron, solo para toparse con sonidos de disparo en su interior.

Tove, la hermana mayor acomodó su cabello rubio cobrizo mientras llamaba al 911.

"Envíen a alguien pronto. Creemos que se trata de un robo. Dejamos a nuestro vecino a cargo de las mascotas y suponemos que los ladrones no se lo esperaban." Explicó apresuradamente. "Se escuchan disparos." Levantó la vista y notó la brillante ausencia de su hermana "¡Themis! ¿¡A dónde carajos fuiste!?" Regresó su atención a la línea "¿Podrían darse prisa? Tal como pensaba, el vecino es más que un vecino para mi hermana y la idiota entró a la casa".

Themis entró por la puerta principal sin pensar en que probablemente los ladrones le dispararían de inmediato. Cosa que dichos ladrones hicieron. Solo que dispararon a sus piernas; derribándola y haciéndola caer. Gritó por el dolor al chocar con el suelo, pero logró rodar por el mismo rápidamente para evitar el golpe de gracia.

"¡¿Estás loca, Themis?!" La aludida levantó la vista y encontró la de su vecino, a quien se le notaba muy molesto. Nada inusual.

"Hola a ti también, Jack. ¿Qué tal el cuidado de los reptiles?"

Jack ignoró la pregunta; tenían cosas más urgentes de las cuales preocuparse.

"¿Puedes ponerte de pie?"

"Nop. Me dispararon en las piernas."

"Rindete, Krauser, no hay salida. Tú y tu compañera serán detenidos."

"¿Bajo qué cargos?" Preguntó la joven Styrke. Que ella supiera no había hecho nada ilegal.

La desagradable mujer de pelo teñido respondió antes que Leon.

"Como si el laboratorio furtivo con los huevos que desconectamos no fuera suficiente." Comentó sarcásticamente en un fuerte acento ruso. El agente Kennedy suspiró fastidiado, sabía que seguía algún monólogo de porqué lo que habían hecho pondría los planes de los malos en peligro o algo similar. Eso nunca pasó. La mirada de Themis solo ensombreció y les prometió dolor.

"Jack, cárgame en tu espalda y llévame a mi habitación corriendo. Seré tus brazos y tú mis piernas."

No sabía a qué estaba jugando la extraña amante de los reptiles, pero por su semblante, parecía determinada a patearles el trasero a Leon y su asquerosa compañera. Por lo que se arrodilló para cargarla en su espalda. Las piernas de la chica se sentían… mal.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de indagar en eso. La mujer que llevaba a cuestas tomó un jarrón y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a los intrusos. Dándoles una oportunidad para moverse de lugar.

Krauser entró rápidamente en la habitación de la mujer, la cual alguna vez confundió con el baño, la bloqueó con un pesado mueble. Leon y su horrorosa compañera golpeaban la puerta.

"Acércame al closet, vecino", El imponente hombre accedió y la mujer abrió las puertas para sacar lo que parecían dos barras planas curveadas en forma de signo de 'j'. La chica se soltó del hombre y se fue a sentar en la cama. Señaló uno de los cajones.

"Mis armas de paintball están ahí. No los matarán, pero les dolerá como el carajo. Nadie mata a mis bebés serpiente antes de que puedan siquiera respirar y sale ileso. ¡Nadie!"

Y entonces se dio cuenta de porque la mujer siempre caminaba raro. Themis se sacó el pantalón quedando solo en sus _boyshorts_. Ella no tenía piernas desde arriba de la rodilla. Se retiró lo que parecían prótesis de última generación, las cuales estaban severamente dañadas por los disparos que recibieron y prácticamente echaban chispas. Se puso las que había sacado del closet y no se molestó en poner sus pantalones de nuevo.

"Prótesis atléticas, las que destrozaron me costaron cinco años de ahorros y el 95% de mi colección de reptiles. ¡Eran nuevas y pienso molerlos a golpes con ellas!"

"Vamos a hacerlos pagar, vecina." Jack le arrojó un rifle de asalto para paintball quedándose él con el otro. Themis tomó el rifle y una de las piernas.

Themis salió corriendo del lugar, cayendo encima de una sorprendida Ninochka mientras que Jack Krauser disparaba a Leon con el rifle de paintball para distraerlo.

Fiel a su palabra, Themis golpeó a la rusa usando la pierna prostética hasta dejarla inconsciente. El arma quedó teñida de rojo.

"Oye, vas a matarla, Themis. Tu pierna ya tiene sangre."

"No es sangre, es el tinte barato que usa. Es solo transferencia de pintura por el sudor."

"Ajá…"

Leon, confundido por ver que la mujer salió corriendo de la habitación y ser agobiado por balas de pintura, se refugió detrás de un sofá.

"¿Cómo es que estás caminando? ¡Te disparamos en las piernas!"

"¡No tengo piernas, cabeza de estiércol!"

Leon levantó la cabeza de su refugio y confirmó la información. La mujer andaba sin pantalones, en dos prótesis atléticas y actualmente sostenía una pierna prostética robótica que tenía un agujero de bala. Se sintió casi culpable; no quería disparar su arma y matarlos después de haber sido agredido con armas para paintball y una pierna. El uso excesivo de fuerza contra un par lisiados se vería muy mal en su récord profesional.

Jack continuó disparando en dirección del sofá y dejó de hacerlo cuando Themis se acercó a Leon y empezó a golpearlo con la pierna prostética repetidas veces.

"¡Mataron a mis bebés, acababa de recoger mis piernas nuevas y ustedes las destrozaron!"

"Y yo me quejaba de la iguana. Eso le va a dejar marcas." Murmuró Krauser haciendo una mueca y observando a Themis cobrar venganza.

"¡Ganaron los malditos lisiados!" Exclamó la vecina dejando caer la pierna ensangrentada.

"¡Themis, ponte tus pantalones, por dios santo!" Su hermana gritaba desde la puerta principal, acompañada de dos oficiales de la policía local.

Nombre: Ingrid Hunnigan

Misión: Sacar a sus agentes especiales del embrollo en el que se metieron.  
Estatus: Molesta.

"¿Tienen idea de lo que han hecho?" La mujer en ropas finas de oficina se encontraba furiosa. Leon y Ninochka tenían mucho que explicar

"¿Tratar de salvar al mundo?" Respondió la rubia teñida.

"¡Pusieron en riesgo la integridad de la organización al ir por un objetivo que está limpio!"

"¿Cómo que limpio? Jack Krauser es un criminal y cuenta con muchos cargos." Indicó Leon confundido y un poco sordo. En algún momento de la noche un par de geckos terminaron en su hombro y lo aturdieron con el grito más agudo que había oído en su vida. La dueña de tales reptiles comentó que eran unos bromistas mientras los recogía para regresarlos a su hábitat.

"¿No hicieron su tarea?" Ante la negativa procedió a explicar. "Krauser fue encontrado casi sin vida en España por agentes especiales de un gobierno extranjero. Accedió a colaborar; a cambio se le concedió una purga de su expediente y se retiraron todos los cargos en su contra. Cuarenta instalaciones clandestinas con armas biológicas fueron neutralizadas, incluyendo una en África, donde Jill Valentine fue recuperada. Actualmente Jack Krauser vive dentro de los parámetros de la ley." Entregó el expediente a los agentes que la miraban en shock.

"¿Y los experimentos que esa mujer llevaba a cabo?" Inquirió Ninochka con un poco de resentimiento. Aun le dolían los golpes con la pierna prostética.

"Themis Styrke es una mujer con una extraña mezcla de buena y mala suerte. Sobrevivió un accidente automovilístico y semanas después perdió las piernas por una infección de bacteria come carne que se introdujo en su sistema." Igualmente les extendió el expediente. Leon lo abrió para leerlo.

"Dijo que acababa de comprar las piernas prostéticas con las que nos golpeó." Mencionó Ninochka.

"Las cuales quedaron inutilizables por los disparos." Leon agregó.

"Y fueron cubiertas con sus bonos de navidad." Intercedió secamente Hunnigan. "La hermana de Themis, Tove Styrke es una artista medianamente famosa y la prensa estaba llegando al lugar. Tuve que extorsionarla con un jugoso cheque para que no les levantara cargos y no comentara nada a la prensa. En cuanto a los huevos, ella es criadora de serpientes pitón. Lo que desconectaron era el nido con el que planeaba relanzar su 'Reptile Them Shop'. Tuvo que vender su colección de reptiles cuando perdió sus piernas. Por eso los molió a golpes. Destrozaron sus esperanzas de volver a dedicarse la crianza de reptiles este año. Solo un huevo sobrevivió."

Leon suspiró un tanto avergonzado.

"¿Y qué hay de Jack Krauser?" Preguntó Ninochka después de acomodarse los vendajes de los brazos. Había sufrido un vicioso ataque por parte de una gorda, verde y fea iguana que le había provocado cortes en las extremidades superiores a base de latigazos de su cola mientras estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

"Después de ver como Tove Styrke lo obligó a sentarse para la cena de Nochebuena doy por sentado que no será un problema en el futuro." Respondió la superior en tono divertido. Lo último que vio del mercenario retirado fue a la mayor de las Styrke obligándolo a tomar asiento solo con la mirada mientras que Themis, ya con pantalones puestos y aún con las prótesis atléticas entraba a la casa con la cena que de navidad que habían preparado en casa de Tove con anterioridad.

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo amig s.

Si te gusto, dejame un review. Y si no... ¡Pues nada!

Saludos y hasta la proxima

 _Polatrixu~!_


End file.
